


Amortentia

by TypicalRAinbow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Potion/Spell, Potions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teaching problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a little change of pace in the school as Mildred's class studies the antidote to a Love potion, and Constance is left quite baffled and out of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cranky__crocus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/gifts).



> I wrote this on tumblr like a few years ago but never finished, and then i've found the pendrive with it on and restareted.  
> for Kiwi/crocus and based on her suggestion of a certain potion from Harry Potter being used in another certain magical school so well, I restarted it heres hoping to the end someday.  
> originals can be found here http://missy-poppins91.tumblr.com/tagged/Amortentia

“Quiet girls,let’s have a little less excitement please.” Miss Hardbroom called drawing out the word, watching her form settle down as quickly as they could, still chit chatting and whispering amongst themselves while she peeled off the dragon hide gloves, untied the hankiechief from around her face and hung up her apron for later on. For once she couldn’t really blame them. It wasn’t everyday the Double potions class started with a cauldron of mysterous silvery liquid and swirling steam, not smoke. Or at least it had supposed to be a mysterious; and either her class had done a marvellous amount of homework or Fenellla and Griselda had been giving away her trade secrets again for them all to look this gleeful. And when she asked if someone could guess perhaps, what was in the cauldron all bar three hands shot but Ethel Hallow’s as always the fastest along with her mouth.

“It’s A-mor-ten-tia, Miss,” She simpered, pre-empting at least five of the teachers next questions,“The most powerful love potion in the world because it’s made using Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone which makes it incredibly strong and It smells differently to everyone, whatever scents they find most appealing; for example I could smell aside the potion itself, New excersie books, oak and-!”

“Swot.” Someone near the back row muttered, just a tad too loud to get away with it. Ethel swivelled in her seat to glare at her giggling classmates trying to work out who’d interrupted her; a waste of time as with whoosh of blue light and HB had reappeared behind a far too innocent looking Enid causing the whole class to freeze.  
“Do I detect a hint of jealousy perhaps there Enid Nightshade or is there some other reason you thought it appropriate to interrupt my class with petty name calling?”  
“No Miss Hardbroom. Sorry Miss Hardbroom.”  
“It isn’t me you’ve just insulted is it? Stand up and apogise to Ethel.” Enid clambered to her feet mumbling. “And do it properly. I expect witches your age to be able to annunciate their apologies just as well as they can their spells.”  
“I’m sorry Ethel.”  
“That’s alright Enid I’m sure you’ll get a question right when you bother to put your hand up-“  
“May I continue the lesson perhaps?” their teacher cut in with a voice that bode no arguments. “Good Enid now take your seat and a hundred lines of ‘I am to conduct my own research rather than sneering at others and I am not too interpt lessons with cowardly prattling and slander.’ I want them on my desk at tomorrow’s register and no tricks or doubling spells attached.” Miss Hardbroom scolded, Striding back to the front of the class “And Ethel, correct but that is a very bold claim considering Amortentia has no smell of its own despite its potent ingredients. In fact it’s said to have no known flavour either.”

Ethel stopped looking like the smuggest cat with the most cream and instead went very pink and quite angry. The sudden chill in the class’s core that had been brought on with a HB on the war path was defrosted soly from the heat from the class swot’s cheeks.

“You are right however in saying how strong a love potion it is- Don’t look so gooey eyed Ruby Cherrytree there is nothing romantic about such matters!” Miss Hardbroom snapped and Ruby snapped to attention.   
“As I was saying it is normally the most powerful in the world; Normally. For your protection class the batch I have made for you today is only perhaps half the strength it would be if made as recommended but even then this small cauldron of Amortentia,” Miss Hardbroom said, tapping the kettles lid with her ladle, “would still out do several pints of backstreet black market love potion thrice over. Although Love potions is quite the wrong name for this category of concoctions we are studying today all of which listed in the witches code and several stict rules to their use. Can anyone tell me why that maybe the case?”  
Maud tentivly raised her hand. “Because they’re classed as poisons Miss and there’s lots that are illegal to even make?”  
“Any advancement on why?” Miss Hardbroom asked again, and was pleasantly surprised with the result as Maud again answered.  
“What they make is an illustion, an obsession rather than affection.” Maud quoted before indepently voicing quietly, “And Tentia is both to hold and To tamper well I think, is it’s name Amortentia to tamper with love?”  
“Well I’m glad someone has been bothering with their Latin work! Correct Maud and very well put indeed.“ Miss Hardbroom actually almost had a smile ghost across her face before addressed the class.  
“As the wizard Dagworth-Granger states in chapter seven of your books, page one hundred and four paragraph eight. Powerful infatuations can be induced by the skillful potioneer, but never yet has anyone managed to create the truly unbreakable, eternal, unconditional attachment that alone can be called Love. And he is correct. Amortentia doesn’t create actual love of course, that’s impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or as Maud stated for use of a better term, obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion I will ever allow in this room even in its milder form and Which is why this school has a no tolerance policy and any girl found using it would be ex-spelled. Do I make myself clear? “  
The class agreed with the collective nods and mutters of “yes miss Hardbroom.” a few of the girls including Mildred even crossing their hearts in the non-witch way of promising.  
“Good. And Jadu, as glad as I am your taking notes I don’t want to see a single heart doodled on that page, used as bullet points, dotting your I’s or otherwise. Partially when I am talking,”  
A point of spell fingers and the pink biro Jadu had been using vanished with a crackle.   
“You can get it back after the lesson. And that applies for the rest of you. Now, naturally I will not be teaching you to produce such a dangerous potion yourselves, we’ve enough mishaps in this school,” Her gaze lingered a little more than briefly on Mildred Hubble, “Without adding Amortentia to the mix. Instead in your practal today you will be making the antidote, a far more useful potion as it will also be effectitive on lesser potions. The first hour will, as usual, be a theory lesson constist of listing it’s ingredients, the laws assoisated with Love potions and I think most importently learning the smytoms and charateristics of someone who has consumed such a potion.”  
There was the quietest of quiet groans that rippled around the room. “But first as a- as a ‘treat’, seeing as this group have so well behaved this week- for a pleasant change- I thought you might enjoy experiencing Amortentia’s unique feature of becoming whatever sent you find most attractive.”   
This certainly got the classes attention.  
“Really, Miss?”  
“Wow!”  
“Thanks Miss!”  
“Extreme!”  
“It’s not our fault if everyone but us four are always off having mad cap adventures…” 

“Yes, yes I wouldn’t have said it otherwise would I?” Miss Hardbroom sighed; wondering if this was such a good idea after all and ignoring whichever one of the other girls had made the last comment.

“Settle down now, I don’t want ANY silliness or fighting during this experiment. This just to prove it does smell differently to each of you. You are to take a sniff - Not for too long or too deep a breath though, I’m not having any of you into substance abuse or indulging in second hand effects- and share what you can smell, the first thing or two that springs to mind will do. And then pass it Carefully to the person next to you.” She told them, Quickly taking the lid off the small cauldron at her desk just long enough to get a ladle full of the mixture before snapping the lid back on and ladling a dose of the mixture into a flat-bottomed flask.

“There maybe a few surprises although most will seem rather obvious. Even the Raspberry twins in the form above you, who as you might know, are peas in a pod but couldn’t both claim what they both smelt was exactly the same. Don’t worry if feel a little lightheaded after your turn it can effect some people that way but it’s only momentarily. Actually in fact, Bryony seeing as you’re nearest the door could you open it please and let some air in just to be sure? And then we’ll start with you…”


	2. Chapter 2

Starting at the back and working its way along one row and then the next, the vial was passed from girl to girl down the lines of desks, with HB almost escorting it pacing in front of the desks making sure no one held it to their noses to long. Miss Hardbroom was correct, they all smelt different things and there were a few surprises. For some anyway.  
“Lavender.,” Said Bryony Besomsworth “and jammy dodgers.”  
“Coconuts and Baby talc?” said Enid Nightshade. “That’s weird I don’t like babies.”  
“I already said mine” Said Ethel Hallow (whose pride had been given a kick it seemed espilly after being out shone by Moonshine earlier.)

“Broomstick polish and very berry bubble gum!” Said Ruby Cherrytree.   
“Lime cordial!” Said Tansy Weirdstone “Strawberries mmm!”

“Rrum punch my favorite.”  
“Aren’t you a little young for that, Gloria?”  
“My granny makes it for special occasions Miss, I’m allowed a cup to see in the New Year.”  
“Hmm. Carry on.”

“Sweet peas and wood smoke Miss.” Said Maud Moonshine.  
“Smells like honey and toothpaste to me.” Said Dawn Raven.  
“Gorse flowers I think. Or is it Saffron?” Said Jadu Wali.  
“Chips and pizza and toffees and chocolate cake sweets and crisps and chips with tomatoes sauce-!”  
“That will do, Drusilla.” Miss Hardbroom tutted, cutting her off. “I hope you never have that combination on one plate, you’ll make yourself ill.”

Drusilla went pink and practically shoved the tumbler to Mildred in her haste. Mildred caught it and almost dropped it in the same instance before practically inhaling a lungful of the potion’s fumes.  
“ah! Not too much for goodness sake girl!” Miss Hardbroom shrilled. She had hoped sitting Mildred on the front row in the new seating plan would mean she could keep an eye on the girl and perhaps some better habits rub off on her. no such luck. “Well?"

“I’m not sure, Lots of things Miss Hardbroom it’s fantastic. The blackberries we had at river side cottage, hot cinnamon swirls on cold evenings powder paint just before you mix it…” Mildred said dreamily as she passed her teacher passed her back the beaker. Miss Hardbroom raised an eyebrow. Even a few of the students exchanged concerned or amused looks. Maybe Mildred had overdone it a tad. It wouldn’t have surprised her but the girl didn’t look intentaiously peaky or lovesick. Then again it was it was hard to tell with that irritating smile the girl always wore when she didn’t look as miserable as sin. “And oh –and the woods during our herb gathering. But only after it rains.”

“Petrichor. Yes, well- very poetic, thank you Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom nodded. What an impossible mind the girl had, blank one minute and filled with millions of ideas the next.   
Miss Hardbroom was about to dump the contents of the vial back into the cauldron and continue the lesson when Mildred’s hand shot up. “Yes Mildred what is it?”

“Please Miss?“ Mildred asked, "What can you smell?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Please Miss? What can you smell?”  
“WHAT?!” But Mildred had already inadvertently turned her rather well going lesson on its head and suddenly the whole class were evering oohing and ahhing at Mildred’s gall. or worse joining in!  
“Have you tried smelling it miss?”  
“Yeah what you smell miss?”  
“Go on miss!”  
“We shared ours, miss.”  
“Just a sniff!”

“QUIET! What did I say about silly behaviour?! And I do not appreciate speaking out of turn in this class!”  
There was a pulse beat of horror and Mildred looked as though she wanted nothing better for ground to swallow her up for her innocent question as HB’s fearsome glare swept over her.

Poor thing needn’t have looked so worried.  
“But I suppose… however Mildred, you pose a fair point.” Miss Hardbroom scowled. “I can’t ever ask any of you to do anything I myself wouldn’t. So if it pleases you girls let’s see. or rather smell as the case may be.” Begrudgingly she lifted up the vial as to visually show to the class she wasn’t cheating and took a sharp little sniff.

“As I thought. Hard backed books and earl grey Tea and-“  
Something new.  
Constance blinked in surprise. There’d never been another ‘and’ before; it had always been books and tea. Fine books and good hot tea. And what even was ‘that’?  
Fresh, clean even, faintly sweet and soapy, in an slightly artificial way- but supringly not unpleasantly so she deduced. But then remembered the class were hanging on her every word.

“And Lemon-grass.” She lied, picking the first ingredient off the back wall chart (Only one girl turned round in her seat following where her teacher had glanced thankfully,)

“Now that’s satisfied your curiosity could we perhaps return to the lesson? Mildred, face the front the board is in this direction. Tansy, Dawn if you could both hand out the books- You are to follow the exercises listed on the board,” she gestured as the chalk lifted itself up from its pot and began writing out page numbers.  
“Anything you don’t complete this lesson will be extra homework on top of what I’ll set at the end next. Once the hour is up you are to pack away your things away and we’ll move onto brewing the antidote which you will then test on a vial on Amortentia. Are there any questions?” A few hands were raised and ignored. “Good. You may begin.”

After the flurry of pen finding and page turning-dating-and-titling, the class set down to their tasks. It was fair to say given it was a double lesson with HB at the end of dreary midweek day, the lesson was the one of the most pleasant and surprisingly normal classes Mildred’s form had ever had. And HB was, well shockingly boring. Miss Hardbroom didn’t raise her voice again once; despite Mildred misspelling Amortentia twice.   
She even let them talk quietly amongst themselves!

When she walked between the desks to see how the class were getting on and helping on one or two stuck problems she ignored their whisperings and the discussions of the usual suspects, only cutting them off when they got far too off topic. Jadu only got a verbal warning and threat of scrubbing cauldrons for a day for remarking “I bet Miss Cackle’s Amortentia smell is Cheese Cake!”

And when the fourth years jogged past on their warm up run before their netball game in the hall, making so much noise the class could barly be able to think, Miss Hardbroom only looked up in time to watch the PE teachers retreating back, rather than the usual entertainment spectacle of her appearing outside for a moment, scattering the class too loudly complain to Miss Drill whether the interruption was quite necessary. Enid always insisted it seemed quite rehearsed but no one could think why it would be.

Speaking of Enid, the girl made up for her previously bad behaviour with perfect work sheets proving she could top even Ethel when she could be bothered, but HB didn’t comment on them. Then again Miss Hardbroom didn’t overly praise Ethel’s top marks brew either. Strangest of all she didn’t even shout or lose her temper at Mildred. Her opaque potion wasn’t up to scratch anyway but when she managed to spill the whole thing over her desk onto the floor, Miss Hardbroom seemed more irked then irate.

The bell rang at half past five as usual and she held them another five minutes collecting and giving out homework as usual but not the back breaking amount at least that much the class where thankful for. Well most of them, but amount all the gossip over their smells a certain worst witch was a little concerned.

“Do you think HB’s alright?” Mildred asked her friends as they left the classroom. “She didn’t even give me any lines, just extra homework.”  
“I’ll do you a swap.” Enid grumbled, much to Jadu’s amusement.  
“Maybe she’s in shock you caught her on the cauldron like that.”  
“I didn’t mean too!”  
“I can’t believe you asked her-” Ruby grinned. But her face fell as they entered the courtyard. Ethel had been waiting for them outside and now came striding back toward them with drucilla in tow, blocking their path


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you asked her.” Ruby grinned but her face fell as they entered the courtyard. Ethel had been waiting for them outside and now came striding back toward them with drucilla in tow, blocking their path…  
“And I can’t believe you think you’ll get away with talking about me that in class, Nightshade!” Ethel said loudly, her voice carrying across the playground and drawing too much attention and interested looks for Mildred’s liking. “Just who do you think you are, shouting names out in class?”  
“Yeah! HB’s right, you're just jealous!” Drusilla sneered. 

“Jealous? You mean you honestly think anyone would be Jealous of such a toffee nosed twit” Enid said in a honeyed voice, “easpliy one who sulks all lesson. A bit pathetic really, seeing as it wasn’t even a telling off.”  
“Enid, ignore them isn’t worth it.” Mildred hissed trying with Jadu’s help to keep the two apart but Enid pushed past them. Worse, she had that wicked smile on her face confirming her friend’s fears of magical mischief or counter cursing combat.  
“And as for names you are a swot, a boring swot. You’re boring me right now.” Enid said and faked an over exadurated stage yawn. It earnt her several giggles from the gaggle of spectators but daggers from Ethel. “And don’t start telling us all about your family name again Hallow this and Hallow that-”  
“Enid don’t.” Mildred pleaded. Maud agreed, despite the ripples of fight fight fight being muttered in the little crowd.  
“go away Ethel. Enid’s gotten lines from HB. you’re just trying to get to get her into trouble.”  
“You lot seem to manage to do that yourself what with Hubble-bubble in tow.” Ethel snapped, her cohort gearing up for a scrap.

“you can stop with the gorilla impressions, Drusilla!” Jadu warned. “Or have forgotten what Miss Drill said you’ll be doing if she so much as caught you cracking your knuckles at Mildred?”  
“How about using words and magic like a rather than your fists and wind ups.” Ruby added sourly.

“This isn’t an thing to do with Drusilla or Drilly or Mildred or Dobs.” Enid insisted turning back to Ethel, “This is her problem not yours. and you know what Ethel? Your family are, no better, then mine or anyone elses.”  
“Take that back.” Ethel said, punsuating every word as much as Enid had, only with more venom.

“Oh will you pack it in already!” Maud cut in making herself heard above all of them. “Both of you! If you haven’t noticed Ethel you’ve picked a really stupid spot to kickstart another a fight. Or have you forgotten HB’s still in the class room? Not to mention Miss Cackle’s office is just around the couner. But I guess that’s what you want, isn’t it? Kick up a fuss and then act all innocent when a member of staff shows up to save teacher’s pet. If you’d wanted a real fight you’d have let loose the first spell ages ago or can’t you do anything without a lanky and a silly duelling glove?”  
There were times when Maud could be more scaving with her words then HB. This was one of those times and Ethel, called out on her poxy shitty plans, was struck dumb. Her mouth moved furiously, wether in a spell or failed retort no on knew because A sudden click made every girl in the vicinity whether main argues friends or nosy parkers freeze. Miss Hardbroom hadn’t done her normal trick of appering out of nowhere. Instaed she fixed them all with an stern knowing look as she’d began opening all the windows of the potions lab.  
“is there a problem here girls?” she asked dangerously leaning on the pane.  
“Ethel was-“ Maud started but Enid trod on her toe. The crowd shuffled about with no one meeting HB in the eye and All of them kept quiet. Mildred and her friends itching to tell. But to grass would be unacceptable even if it was on Ethel Hallow and in doing so would get Enid and quite possibly all of them in trouble. Ethel must have realised the same thing as she didn’t say a peep.

“Well?”  
“No miss Hardbroom.” Came the chorus.  
“On your way then, All of you. Before I set you all detentions and inform Miss Drill you’ll all be running an extra lap of the school grounds durning your PE lessons for the next month.”  
The crowd dispered quick as a cat-fish with Mildred and her friends Delibratly waiting till Ethel and Drucilla marched off.  
“Are you alright Millie?” Maud asked quietly as they walked along the other way. Her friend was ever so quiet despite the gossip now surrounding them.  
“Yes it’s just- don’t you think it was odd.”   
“what was?”   
“Well, HB.” Mildred said. “I hope she’s alright.”  
“Your still not on about that are you?” Enid sighed.   
“No- well sort of but I mean just now too. HB didn’t appear from nowhere and tell us off. Don’t you find that strange?”  
“shhh we don’t want her to apper from nowhere and tell us off right now.” Jadu hissed. The five of them stopped and gazed about but no disembodied voice haunted them them and no flash of light or drop in temperature alerted them of their teacher’s presence.  
“see? It’s odd.”  
“that’s bizarre.” Ruby agreed. “Your right Millie. Something’s up.”  
“I hope not. Maybe she has better things to do then tell us off for a change?” Mildred suggested. The looks on her friends were priceless. “no you’re right, that really would be weird!


	5. Chapter 5

Mildred was actually correct. Sort of. Well not really. As a teacher and a strict one at that, interving fights between pupils and dealing with school rules was very high on Miss Hardbroom’s list of priority’s but Mildred was right about something bothering HB, to the point of distraction even as she tidied up the lab and sorted the exercise books. As it was Miss Hardbroom had not even hearing the girls bickering outside until she’d clicked Little Maud Moonshine raising her voice and knew something was defiantly up and putting a stop to whatever nonsense her form were up to didn’t improve her mood. It was just more one situation to keep an eye on.

Truth be told Constance was perplexed. And it still puzzled her as she carried on putting the room back to rites.  
She’d known that potion since she’d been the same age as her girls were now and it had never really changed. Of there’d been other things then books and tea at first but growing up one sheds many childish things, more so than is ever realised. But to find something new at this age-  
Fresh, faintly sweet and soapy, in an slightly artificial way- but yet not unpleasant. Constance pondered again, trying to commit her initial response to memory. Clean even. And certainly man-made but supringly not unpleasantly so.

It wasn’t a cosmetic sent she recognised, certainly none of the staffs; the headmistress’ was and sometimes vanilla espily after a trip to cosies. Miss Bat often dosed herself in her once pretty scents in a combination that didn’t quite overdo it but made Constance’s nose wrinkle whenever she walked into the room. Imogen on working days preferred quite plain deoreants that did the job. And the occasions she caught the girls wearing too much perfume (there really was a limit partially if was choking her surrounding class mates!) it was often overpowering and far from pleasant.  
It didn’t smell like the bars of soap dotted about the school toilets and washrooms, nor could it be the stronger cleaner Mr Blossom used to rid the castle of damp, fungi and particular bad stains, that was far too strong and besides it made her eyes water. Could it be the linens? maybe but they in a starched way then . This was fresh, almost alive. but How could she find it so attractive for it magnifest itself in a love potion if she didn’t know what it was?  
Constance sighed into her cloth mask as she tipped of the remainder of Amortentia down the sink. The three acctractive scents wafted up frome tickling her nose the third new on almost teasing her, before she quickly doused it with the classes cures (it was always to keep a caudron or two of the better potions cures and bottle them up, just in case) tipping the cauldrons up in to the sink one by one and then flushing out the concoction with basting water from the cold tap, not really focusing on the task in hand.

Constance was cetain hadn’t smelt it last year Or any time when teaching a similar lesson to the year group. Or if she did why hadn’t she noticed it? Well last year was mostly spent making sure Fenella and Griselda were making notes on brewing the antidote rather than brewing Amortentia. But surly she would have noticed Or would she? No student had ever asked her to take a whiff of the potion so maybe Mildred’s question had made her focus?  
The sink was to the point over flowing when Constance she herself of all people seemed to be lost in day dream. Curseing, to herself with a flick of magic, the plug vanished and by the gargling of the drains, disposing of the love potion in a cloudy water colouered swirl. She then continued to rince out the colapsable caludrons and stacked on the draining board ready to be washed and scrubbed out by whoever was in the evening detentions, mopping up the puddles of waterbefore locking the lab from the inside, gathered her things and vanished. Or meant too, she was so preoccupied she ended up behind her desk, just the other side of the room rather than the other side of the castle!

Maybe I’m over reacting and over thinking, Constance grumbled, caught between more curses and glad that she hadn’t apparated somewhere awful like the middle of the blooming lake or the first dorm toilets. Focusing very carefully of her destination this time Constance on her second attempt vanished perftly. But the mystery of Amortentia still clung to her still. Constance disliked change and surprises especially when it was uncertain if they were for better or worse, and something about herself she did not know. She could only dance to one tune after all. ..  
And it had taken a very patient someone to climb and scale the high thick walls and barriers she’d built about her heart and be a partner learn how to first dance alongside, and learn and mirror her steps before adding a few moves of her own and making her life a little more varied and occasionally uptempo but yes- a very special, warm hearted patient someone-

“OH-! Constance! I wish you’d warn me when you’re just going to do that, you’ll give someone a heart attack appearing in bedrooms like that!” the someone shrilled before complaining, “Where’ve you been any way? It’s far too late to have just left your class.”  
Well maybe not so patient after all. In fact Imogen Drill was more impatient more often than not. Perhaps persistent was a better word to use but even then Constance wouldn't have it any other way…


	6. Chapter 6

Well maybe not so patient after all. In fact Imogen Drill was more impatient more often than not. Perhaps persistent was a better word to use but even then Constance wouldn't have it any other way…  
“Well I had to make sure the lab was tidy and aired out thoughly, and then sort out the books and the cauldrons. there was a bit of a to-do after class too,” Constance said airly, hanging her handbag full of exercise books on the back of Imogen’s door, turning around with a forced scowl and folded arms only to be met with Imogen slipping her hands around her waist, pulling her into a hug “Not to mention making sure a cauldron half full of the world’s strongest love potion didn’t fall in to the wrong hands- well a school girl’s.”

“I was only teasing, just warn me when you’re going to that, I don’t fancy another trip to the sick bay.” Imogen huffed giving the witch a tap on the nose, stretching up on tippie-toe peck on the lips. Constance relented a little unfolding the one hand to tip the younger woman’s face up again and returning the kiss before disentangling herself.  
“I know. And sorry I’m late.”  
Imogen brushed it off with a grin, “So, how’d it go? Aside from being force a sniff of your own medicine?”

“Oh you’ve heard already heard? honestly I don’t know why you ever bother asking me anything dear,” Constance sighed sitting down on the bedrooms lumpy love seat and magicing them both a cup of tea on the little table, not caring if the chanting mistress should notice the sudden disappearance of both their mugs from the staffroom, “gossip travels so fast about the castle.”

“Oh. did it not go so well then?” Imogen questioned as Constance took a sip of the near black tea. “I’ve only caught bit and pieces. is that why I didn’t see you earlier?”

“Not quite I mean- you’d already gone past, I just missed you. And it was-.” Constance suddenly found she wasn’t quite sure how to explain. No doubt Imogen would have already heard about the Books, tea and lemon grass admission as well. Mind, knowing the stories in this school, someone in her class will have been rumoured to have drunk the dam stuff by lights out!

“It was fine. A good lesson I say so myself. It went with no hitches at all until Mildred Hubble made an antidote as cloudy and lethal as the actual potion and then knocked it over. But never mind.”

“Nevermind? Rumour has it you didn’t even give Mildred a detention, just a lot of extra reading to do.” Imogen said. Constance could the hear merriment in her lovers voice but didn’t rise to it as Imogen came behind her, began gently massaging the witches’ shoulders.

“I made her mop up the mess she made.” Constance half-heartedly argued as the non-witch worked her own gentle and firm far-better-than magic touch against the stiffness in her shoulders, an occupational hazard of job, especially for the ramrod straight backed witch.

“I’m sure she’s grateful for just that! I’ll make sure she’s done her homework before Dobs.” Imogen chuckled leaning in slightly to work on a partially stubborn knot. “you smell nice by the way, honeybee. Is that perfume or did you use a lot of citrus and spice today?”

Constance shook her head, sipping her tea again. “Neither, it was rose thorns and peppermint mostly.”

“oh, well, it’s lovely, whatever it is. Then again I suppose the classroom smelled heavenly… ”

Again with the subject of fragrance, Constance frowned and to remember exactly what the mysterious sent smelt like. Very hard with a mug of tea in front of her but she persevered trying in vain to work out what it was; when, what seemed like suddenly, Imogen dropped a hot tea lip kiss on the back of her witch’s neck. It was Constance this time who let out the little shriek of surprise but Imogen just laughed and after setting down her mug bent over to wrap her arms around the witch still from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder, cheek to cheek with a now purse lipped Constance.

“Was that really necessary?” she huffed brushing the splash of tea from her dress.

“No but always worth it for the look on your face and it is a great way to get your attention.”

“Why, were you talking?” Constance quipped, to which Imogen rolled her eyes and stood back up, continuing with her lumber rub.

“Oh nothing too important, I was just asking if Tansy’s work had improved enough for you to let her out of extra history and back on the volleyball team.”

“Hm. I suppose. Let’s see how she does on this weeks test.” The witch muttered setting down her tea and then noticed Imogen was looking at her with a curious little frown. “What? You’ll have your star ‘left-side hitter’ back in her corner rather than in my classroom, aren’t you pleased?”

Imogen nodded not looking it. Constance thought she’d at least comment on her use of the volley ball terminology. Instead she quietly and tactfully asked “…Are you, alright Constance?”

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?”  
“Nothing, you just seem a bit distracted,” Imogen said. “And tense. But actually, really distracted.”  
“I am not.” Constance lied, well aware her current state and the sudden way Imogen her head cocked to the side and her hand had come to a stop again begged to differ.  
“You are. I thought you’d dozed off but you were just miles away-” Imogen frowned. “and you’re never miles away. What is it? Did one of the girls say something again when you were out of sight? or was it in class?”

“Nothing, no, they didn’t.” Constance sighed. Well they sort of had, after all if Mildred hadn’t asked such personal questions. She pulled away shrugging Imogen off. “Maybe I was admiring the view.”

“Charming, you’ve been staring at a stone wall for the past ten minutes.” The blond tutted, gently stroking her fingers over Constance’s hair in what was normally a soothing manner. “Something’s on your mind. What is it?”

“It’s nothing.” Constance sighed.

“It’s not nothing.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have to, Something’s wrong and you aren’t even getting cross.” Imogen shot back, “but if that’s what you want, fine.”  
Constance’s world suddenly went as black as her dress. “Imogen-!” she gasped. if she hadn’t already put down her tea she might have dropped it in her lap in surprise. “What are you doing? Let me go.”  
“Proving it, dear,” came the reply next to her ear, tickling her skin. Imogen had one hand covering her eyes other around her shoulders. “What am I wearing?”  
“What’s that to do with anything?!”  
“Constance, what am I wearing?” Imogen repeated calmly.  
“Clothes,” Constance awncered, dunking the word in sarcasm standing up and pushing her hand away, “Now stop this I’m not in the-!”  
Constance stopped blinking in the sudden light. And in surprise to the answer of Imogen’s question; the gym mistress was wearing- well not much as it turned out. Just a watch and maybe underwear under the loose silky dressing gown that always stopped mid-thigh…


	7. Chapter 7

“Now stop this I’m not in the-!”  
Constance stopped, blinking in the sudden light. And in surprise to the answer of Imogen’s question; the gym mistress was wearing- well not much as it turned out. Just a watch and maybe underwear under the loose silky dressing gown that always stopped mid-thigh…  
“…Not in the mood.” Constance finished lamely with an “Ah.” What sorcery was this? How’d she miss that Lovely Imogen, her lovely Imogen whose hand was still in hers, was wearing the blue dressing gown that complimented her eyes, light tanned skin and normally light blonde hair. There was absolutely no excuse for not noticing beforehand. It wasn’t as though she’d had her back to Imogen the whole time even if her thoughts had been elsewhere or Imogen possessed the ability to perform a quick change spell.  
Constance always prided herself on sharp observation skills in the classroom and being able to keep an eye on things and she hated being oblivious or realising she had been oblivious to things- especially regarding the non-witch, be it change in mood, thoughts, realising she’d insulted her or as in this case a change of clothes.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Imogen asked and Constance blushed realising she must have been staring. Imogen pulled the robe tighter around her, much to Constance’s disappointment. HB then corrected herself mentally giving herself a telling off that would have had a pupil shake in terror. Feeling unladylike, perverse and guilty for getting lost in drinking in the sight of legs and silk, trying to look anywhere but - What if she’d made Imogen uncomfortable? It was practically leering - But the negative thought was pushed to the back of her again blank mind as Imogen rested her hands on her witch, caressing her collar through the black dress. awkwardly but as Tentivly as she could, Constance responded reaching up, her hands meeting Imogen’s waist and hips as the blonde stepped closer and back into one another’s personal space.  
“Am I right or do you need more proof?” Imogen asked, looking up at Constance with a mixture of concern and gentle teasing on her face. Constance swallowed, clearing her throat and gave Imogen spontaneous peck on the nose, and nearly missing she made it that quick before finding her voice and witty reptoire. “No I-I just didn’t realise this was to be a trial.”  
“Is that an admission?”  
“An admission to what?”  
“Well, something’s up. And normally nothing gets past you.” Imogen mused, bring her hand up fingers brushing along HB’s jaw line. Constance couldn’t help but glancing between down and back up to those green eyes “You aren’t alright, are you? I’m not complaining or making sexual demands especially if you’re not in the mood, Constance but even then by now you’ve told me to get dressed. But you’ve barely said anything. you haven’t scowled and or smirked-“  
“I never ‘smirk’.” Constance tut-tuted, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh yes you do Hotstuff!” Imogen laughed. “You smirk, leave scratches on my back and even blew smoke from your fingers after you- “  
Constance suddenly pulled away with a shriek of “Imogen!” horrified of her lover addressing their love life so bluntly but her legs hit the and half tripped half abruptly sat back down nearly taking Imogen with her. The non-witch only laughed even more, bent over at the waist peppering the witches face in kisses between giggles.  
“see? There’s that scowl at least. Sorry, brown eyes, but you are Adorable when you blush and get flustered.”  
“I am not adorable and flushed-! I mean blushing and flustered- or adorablohforgoodnesssake shut up Imogen!” Constance argued then gave up, Pulling on the belt of the dressing gown trying to encourage the smaller woman onto her lap. Imogen raised an eyebrow but complied and settled slid her arms up around the witches neck anyway.   
She didn’t even say a word against being told to shut up as Constance sulked; feeling annoyed Imogen for making her muddled and mixed emotions, annoyed at herself and annoyed feeling somewhat wonderfully overwhelmed and Hot under the collar both figuratively and quite literally where imogen’s fingers had slipped beginning to send just hint of sparks under her skin now she was being distracted from the distraction of the mystery of the Amortentia potion. But the pretty face was certainly pleasant alterative to the potion’s puzzle and Constance felt herself begin relax again comfortably leaning back into the seat to look up at the gym mistress properly and fully.  
“Tell Miss Drill is there any reason to why you’re wandering around in next to nought before supper?” she asked finally, her voice having lost its angry edge slightly.  
“I had a shower. I thought I might as well have one while we still had hot water for the day and you complain if I’m all hot and slick with perspiration after lessons. Well, sometimes.” Imogen shrugged with a wink, a grin and a little double entendre, ever so slightly mocking Constance with her own usual turn of phrase. “I didn’t really see the point of getting dried off and dressed again too quickly you know just yet in case you came by.”  
“Well, how presumptuous of you.” Constance breathed, a tone she wouldn’t use in public or around impressionable students, as she daring moved a hand from Imogen’s waist, down over her hip and resting on the defined muscle of her calf. “Did you have something planned or in mind at all?”  
“No, not really,” Imogen responded, stretching out her toned legs under the witches touch and shifting her weight so she could just brush her lips over Constance’s burgundy ones. “But this is nice enough for you, isn’t it?”  
“Hm nearly. But not quite dear- allow me.” Constance purred, enjoyment the smooth friction of their lips and intermingling sweet breath for a moment before she closed her eyes and the atoms-with between them, indulging in a long deep proper and very welcome kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiwi reminded me this actually existed so I picked up the story again to find this chapter was nearly done anyway :3 Cheers love

Imogen would always maintain that, of all the witch’s fine features: it was Constance’s voice, her slender hands, and her eyes that first drew her in and started to adore, before completely falling in love with Constance .

 

It was then a bonus then that Miss Hardbroom had turned out to be a good kisser. A great- no, excellent kisser. In fact she a fan-tas-tic kisser.(and Imogen had made sure to tell her often, if only to make Constance blush which made her look adorable. Not a word many were privileged to use for HB). 

 

Despite their first kiss being more a clumsy, rushed passionate emotions all over the place blur... and their second was a rough almost biting attempt at shutting each other up rather than romantic... they had defiantly improved together. 

 

No matter what the circumstance, kissing was practically perfect. be it foreheads, hands, lips or collars, and the perfect fit of jaw lines, tongues and perfect lips. Sometimes gentle. sometimes furious. in lust or tenderness, passionate or just in greeting after a long day. Of course every couple has stories of accidental misses, heads bumped and bad habits. and they were no exception but no matter.Because the need to kiss does not have a physical explanation. It is still unknown why humans find pleasure in exchanging saliva but it didn’t matter. Not to them. And most importantly it still felt good to kiss. just kiss even. even with all their practice and all those places those kisses had been placed, Imogen would never get bored of kissing Constance or being kissed by Constance.

 

Movement of Constance's tongue, the pressure of her lips, or shivers she still gave the smaller woman-

 

To cut a long story short, in Imogen’s expert opinion, Constance Hardbroom could work her mouth in such a way, the French should have to find a new term for their smooches.

 

But on that evening despite being the one to initiate the said kiss, it was Constance who broke away first. And long before she would normally have needed to catch her breath. Well not entirely broken away. They still held each other close, Imogen still wrapped around the witch, arms around her neck. And Constance was still cradling the younger woman on her lap; her free hand having swept up the small of her back. But kissing had stopped without reason. 

And the witch was never without reason.

 

“…Constance?What's wrong?” 

 

“As I keep telling you I’m fine.” She said gruffly, drawing her head back. Well she would have but Imogen curious to the change of mood dipped her shoulder, so they were face to face again. Or more head to head as their foreheads nearly bumped. She was sure she was lying about being fine; there was certainly a woozy look about her. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Constance real iterated, without being asked too.

 

“The more you say that the less reassuring or convincing it is.”

 

“Don’t get smart with me Imogen I’m not reassuring you, I’m telling you. Just- just” the witch snapped. “Just don’t.” 

 

Imogen didn’t. There were times to nag or tease but Imogen had learnt the hard way when not to push for answers. It happened quite often in their cases. Constance closed her eyes, her forehead wrinkling in a frown; perhaps to avoid eye contact or just to ward a headache she was prone to getting occasionally.Unable to think of what else to do Imogen shifted off back of the witches lap so she sat on the seat instead and reaching up, began stroking the brunette hair, from temple to the base of the high bun as she always did when trying to make the witch more comfortable and relax. Constance flinched a little at the first touch but made no effort to stop her or push away. not even when Imogen cautiously with her other hand began tracing soothing circles on her back and shoulder blades at the same time. Little by little, the Stoic witch relaxed… well Constance never relaxed, really. she just became less tense and a bit less stern.

 

“I don’t know why you’re making such a fuss over nothing.” She muttered angry. Imogen gave her a kiss in the dark hair and continued as a reply rather than argue. Constance’s other hand moved up her back to her hair and Imogen felt her brush the usual blonde curl between her fingers, having done it so often it really stayed flat. “And your hair is still damp, Imogen, for goodness sake! You’ll catch your death of cold on of these days.” 

 

Before Imogen could argue a static rush of heat came whizzing from the witches’ fingers, to her crown her fringe and crackling at the back of her neck. Imogen could do nothing but grit her teeth and wait. The magic only lasted a moment or two but from experience, her scalp would feel tingly for another few minutes yet. Imogen would have much rather carried on towel drying it. or used her half dying battery powered travel hairdryer, as the spell made it impossible to keep to a neat professional style. Not that it ever wasn’t but still, she was more annoyed because she hated that spell and she knew Constance knew she hated that spell. She was determined to still hate it. 

 

Even if spell casting did seem too temporally Constance break out of her sudden foul mood enough to give her a iddiebiddy rather nice peck on the lips and say “there, all done. And No more running around with wet hair, thank you.”

 

“Thanks.” Imogen mumbled back be grudgingly. Even for all the disagreements about their classes and magic, she couldn’t hate Constance after all even if she tried… Especially not when the HB gave her a ghost of that smile. Those smiles were even better than her kisses.


End file.
